The invention relates to portable computer enclosures and particularly to protective bumper rails for portable computer enclosures.
Portable computers are subject to more movement, knocking, and dropping than other types of computers due to their portability. Some portable computers are designed to be transported in carrying cases to protect them during movement. However, the computer is still subject to knocking and dropping when it is removed from the case and even when it is in use.
A more particular problem arises for portable computers that have latches extending from their enclosures for opening and closing the computer. Accidental contact between the latches and a surface can accidentally release the latches, causing the computer enclosure to open and thus subjecting the computer to damage.
There is therefore a need for a portable computer enclosure that is built to withstand such treatment without adding significantly to the cost of the computer. In particular, there is a need to protect the latching mechanism of the computer against accidental release.